Always
by you go girl
Summary: "After all this time?" "Always." Severus Snape only got one chapter to tell us his whole life. What was he doing the rest of the time? This is Severus' story; what he did working for the greater good of the Wizarding wold and saving Harry Potter's life.
1. Prologue

**This is a play I wrote from Snape's perspective. It starts halfway at the beginning of the first book and then jumps to the fourth book where it goes to the end of the series. I really hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. There are some parts that are either taken straight from the book or adapted from the book.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

ACT I

Scene

_In Great Hall during the opening feast. Professor McGonagall_  
><em>stands facing a group of assorted eleven year olds with a piece<em>  
><em> of parchment in one hand. Directly in front of her is the Sorting <em>  
><em>Hat on top of a three legged stool.<em>

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Harry Potter.

_Crowd whispers to each other gawking at Harry as_  
><em>he makes his way up to the Professor McGonagall <em>  
><em>where he outs the hat on his head and sits on the stool.<em>

SORTING HAT (voice)

Gryffindor!

_Lights go out except for a spot light on Severus  
>Snape before they cut completely. When lights<br>come back on they are slightly darker to indicate  
>a flashback. In a train compartment. Young Lily<br>Evans, Young Severus Snape, and Young James  
>Potter sit on one side and Young Sirius Black sits<br>on the other._

SEVERUS SNAPE (Young)

_(to Lily)_

This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!

_Lily nods_.

SEVERUS SNAPE (YOUNG)

You better be in Slytherin.

JAMES POTTER (young)

Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin?

(To young Sirius)

I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?

SIRIUS BLACK (young)

My whole family's been in Slytherin.

JAMES POTTER (YOUNG)

Blimey, and I thought you were alright.

SIRIUS BLACK (YOUNG)

Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where do you want to go?

JAMES POTTER (YOUNG)

_(Raising an invisible sword)_

Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart.

_Severus laughs._

JAMES POTTER (YOUNG)

Got a problem with that?

SEVERUS SNAPE (YOUNG)

_(sneering)_

No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy.

SIRIUS BLACK (YOUNG)

Where are you hoping to go seeing as you're neither.

_James cracks up and Lily looks at James and Sirius with dislike._

LILY EVANS (YOUNG)

Come on Severus, let's find a different compartment.

JAMES POTTER (YOUNG)

See ya, Snivellus!

Scene

_In Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore is sitting behind the  
>desk reading a magazine and Severus Snape is pacing in front of it.<em>

SEVERUS SNAPE

I don't understand what you want me to do with him; he's just like his father was then. He's as obnoxious, mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined  
>rule breaker, delighted to find he's famous, attention seeking, impertinent...<p>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

You're seeing what you expect to see, Severus. Other teachers report the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented...Please just try Severus.

_Lighting changes to the darker lights to indicate a flashback._  
><em> Still in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore is seated behind<em>  
><em> the desk and Severus is slumped in the chair in front of the desk.<em>

SEVERUS SNAPE

I thought...you were going...to keep her safe...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Lily and James out their faith in the wrong person. Her boy survives... Her son lives! He has precisely her eyes.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Don't! She's gone! ...dead...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Is this remorse, Severus?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I...I wish I were dead.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

What good would that be to anyone? If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her your way forward is clear.

SEVERUS SNAPE

What do you mean?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Do you not know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Please review with feedback.<p>

~You Go Girl~


	2. Growing Stronger

**Chapter 1: Growing Stronger**

Scene

_On a garden path. A few students run off stage while__  
>Severus Snape shouts after them with his wand out.<em>  
><em> Igor Karkaroff enters from stage left.<em>

IGOR KARKAROFF

Severus!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, Igor?

IGOR KARKAROFF

We need to talk.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Are we not doing so now?

IGOR KARKAROFF

_(glaring)_

But surely you have noticed?

SEVERUS SNAPE

What have I noticed?

IGOR KARKAROFF

The mark Severus! It's turning red, surely it doesn't mean -

SEVERUS SNAPE

What else could it mean? Lesser wizards than even you have deduced that Voldemort is going to return. Don't tell me that you aren't happy to find out our Master is returning.

IGOR KARKAROFF

Well, I'm not sure if he'll be happy with me.

SEVERUS SNAPE

I really don't see what all of your fussing is about Igor.

IGOR KARKAROFF

Severus! You cannot pretend this isn't happening. It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am getting seriously concerned.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Then flee. Flee, I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts.

_Severus stalks off to the left. Igor follows._

Scene

_On the garden path. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape_  
><em>enter from left and slowly make their way down the path to the right.<em>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Well?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Karkaroff's mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the ministry after the Dark Lord fell. Karkaroff intends to flee if the mark burns.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Does he? And are you tempted to join him

SEVERUS SNAPE

No. I am not such a coward.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

No, you are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we sort too soon.

_Both exit to the right._

Scene

_In potions class room. Severus is seated at his desk, Harry_  
><em> Potter is at the desk directly in front of his working on his<em>  
><em> potion. The rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years<em>  
><em> are sitting at tables of four also working on potions.<em>

SEVERUS SNAPE

All this press attention seems to have inflated your already overlarge head, Potter. You might be laboring under the impression the entire wizarding world in impressed with you.

_(Harry is determinately ignoring him)_

but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him. So I give you fair warning Potter, pint-sized celebrity or not, if I catch you breaking into my office one more time.

HARRY POTTER

I haven't been anywhere near your office!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Don't lie to me! Boomslang skin, Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, I know who stole them.

HARRY POTTER

I don't know what you are talking about.

SEVERUS SNAPE

You were out of bed the night my office was broken into. I know it, Potter. Mad-Eye Moody may have joined your fan club, but I will not tolerate you behavior. One more nighttime stroll into my office, Potter, and you will pay!

HARRY POTTER

Right, I'll keep that in mind if I ever have the urge to go in there.

_Severus pulls out a small bottle of clear liquid (Veritaserum)_

SEVERUS SNAPE

Do you know what this is, Potter?

HARRY POTTER

No.

SEVERUS SNAPE

It is Veritaserum, a truth potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for the entire class to hear. The use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slips right over your evening pumpkin juice.

_Knock from offstage_

SEVERUS SNAPE

Enter

_Igor Karkaroff enters from right and goes up to Severus's desk._

IGOR KARKAROFF

We need to talk.

SEVERUS SNAPE

I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff.

IGOR KARKAROFF

I want to talk to you now while you can't slip off, Severus.

SEVERUS SNAPE

After the lesson.

_Igor stands in the back of the classroom. The bell rings._  
><em> Harry knocks over a bottle of thick greenish liquid (Armadillo<em>  
><em> Bile) and bends dawn behind the desk to clean it up while<em>  
><em> the rest of the class exits to the right.<em>

SEVERUS SNAPE

What is so urgent?

IGOR KARKAROFF

This!

_(Igor pulls up his left sleeve to show the Dark Mark.)_

Well? Do you see? It's never been this clear since he -

SEVERUS SNAPE

Put it away!

IGOR KARKAROFF

But you must have noticed -

SEVERUS SNAPE

We can talk later Karkaroff! Potter! What are you doing?

HARRY POTTER

_(standing up and showing soiled rag)_

Cleaning up my armadillo bile, Professor.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Well, hurry up!

_Harry quickly exits the classroom._

IGOR KARKAROFF

So, that's Harry Potter, is it?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, the most insolent, idiotic boy I've ever been forced to teach.

IGOR KARKAROFF

Do you think...? I mean, is he dangerous?

SEVERUS SNAPE

No, he is a little arrogant boy with too big of a head. No one knows how he survived the curse.

IGOR KARKAROFF

Well, I'd assume that the Dark Lord would kill to know.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Of course he would. Maybe you should find out, then he may forgive you. That is assuming he doesn't already know. Now leave, I have things to do.

Scene

_In Severus' office. Severus Snape is sitting at his desk. Knock from offstage_.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Enter

_Albus Dumbledore enters._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Good evening, Severus.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Hello Albus, what is it you are in need of?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Oh, I was just wondering if you had any information on Voldemort. Barty Crouch's disappearance last night was very frightening!

SEVERUS SNAPE

What exactly happened?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I only really know what happened after the fact, but from what Harry told me as he brought me to where Barty was, he had turned up out of his mind believing that he was with Percy Weasley, that his wife and son were alive, and that he was still preparing for the Triwizard Tournament. Then when I turned up he was gone and Viktor was knocked out. Alastor couldn't find him anywhere either.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Interesting, it sounds like a bad imperious curse to me - or he's doing a good job at fighting it.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Yes, it seems so. Harry said Barty mentioned something about Voldemort getting stronger and things being his fault. He also told me that he wanted to warn me of something, but what?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Of the Dark Lord's return, surely. You said he told Potter that Voldemort was getting stronger, so that's probably what he wanted to warn you about.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Yes everything does seem to point to that out come. Yours and Karkaroff's marks, the disappearances that can easily be connected to Voldemort, Sybil's prediction - well both of them, really, Harry's dreams-

SEVERUS SNAPE

Potter's dreams?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Ah yes, you see he and Voldemort have a curious connection and recently Harry has gotten visions of him. Just earlier today Voldemort received an owl informing him that Wormtail's mistake had been covered far and that someone was now dead.

SEVERUS SNAPE

You think that it's Barty?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

We can no longer assume things are coincidences, they weren't coincidences when Voldemort first rose to power, so why should they be now? But how and why Barty Crouch was connected with Voldemort and Wormtail - unless, unless his son - it couldn't be - although it always was a fishy trail.

_(looks at watch)_

Oh gosh, I've got to run, I'm sorry Severus, dinner starts in five minuets.

_Albus exits._

SEVERUS SNAPE

What on earth? Barty's son? But, his son, his son is dead?

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I would really love it if someone would review. :) Disclaimer...I own just about nothing...It's all JKR's...I'm not quite that brilliant :(<strong>

**~You Go Girl~**


	3. Danger

Scene

_A stadium full of parents, students and teachers. Albus  
>Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff are<br>sitting in the front row. Severus Snape is sitting directly  
>behind Albus. At left there is a tall hedge with a gap in the<br>middle. Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur  
>Delacour, and Ludo Bagman are standing at the gap.<em>

LUDO BAGMAN

Ladies and Gentlemen, the third, and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin! Tied for first place with 85 points apiece, are Mr. Cedric Diggory, and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School.

_(Applause)_

In Second Place, with 80 points, Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute.

_(Applause)_

And in third place, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy.

_(Applause)_

So, on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three, two, one...

_Whistle Blasts. Harry and Cedric enter._

SEVERUS SNAPE

So, what all has been put into that maze, Albus?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

All sorts of things, Hagrid was allowed to bring in lots of creatures and Filius added a few enchantments as well.

_Whistle Blast. Viktor Enters._

_Whistle Blast. Fleur Enters._

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

SEVERUS SNAPE

Dementors?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Most certainly not. Perhaps it could be Potter's boggart.

_Scream._

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Good heavens! Who was that!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Sounded like Fleur.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

It did sound like her. I hope she is alright.

_"Stupefy!" "Impedimenta!" "Impedimenta"_

CORNELIUS FUDGE

This maze is safe, isn't it, Albus?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Yes, and we have Alastor patrolling, so he can see in to help if anything gets too bad.

_Tortured screaming_

CORNELIUS FUDGE

That, Dumbledore?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I have no idea, hopefully it's just someones boggart.

_Red Sparks Projected onto the curtain behind the maze wall._

SEVERUS SNAPE

Well, at least the student is alright and not knocked unconscious or anything.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Yes, but I doubt any of these students would have to be taken out of the maze because of a boggart.

_"Cedric!" "Stupefy!" "Stupefy!" "Impedimenta!" "Stupefy!"  
>"Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus" "Stupefy!"<em>

_The whole maze gets eerily quiet. After a minute whispering  
>begins in the crowd.<em>

OLYMPE MAXIME

Dumbledore, It has been at least ten minuets since anything has happened...since we have heard anything.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I know, but we should know if someone completed the maze. Surely they all haven't been hurt.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Perhaps, someone should check on them.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Would you like me to notify Alastor?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I will in a minute.

_Severus lets out a gasp of pain and grasps his left forearm._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Are you alright, Severus?

SEVERUS SNAPE

_(quietly)_

I believe...he has returned.

Scene

_All is the same, except Harry Potter is now on the ground  
>in front of the maze on top of the motionless Cedric Diggory.<br>Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Cornelius Fudge rush  
>forward from their seats. Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall,<br>and Rubeus Hagrid rush out from stage left. Igor Karkaroff  
>sneaks off at stage right.<em>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Harry, Harry!

HARRY POTTER

_(distressed)_

He's back. He's back. Voldemort!

CORNELIUS FUDGE

What's going on? What happened? My God, Diggory! Dumbledore, he's dead!

_Yells of "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory" "Dead!" fill the air._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Harry, let go of him. Harry, you can't help him now. It's over let go.

HARRY POTTER

He waned me to bring him back. He wanted me to bring him back, back to his parents.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

That's right, Harry. Just let go now.

_(picks up Harry and sets him on his feet)_

_More yelling. "What's happened?" "What's wrong?" "Diggory's dead!"_

CORNELIUS FUDGE

He'll need to go to the hospital wing! He's ill, he's injured. Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands.

ALASTOR MOODY

I'll take Harry, Dumbledore. I'll take him.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

No, I would prefer.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running. He's coming over. Don't you think you should tell him before he sees?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Harry stay here.

_People in the stands are sobbing and screaming. Alastor  
>leads Harry away at right.<em>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Minerva, can you get Ponoma to take Cedric's parents to room 11. Hagrid please take Cedric there as well. Cornelius, help me to control the students and get them all back into the great hall. The house elves have prepared, well it no longer is much of a celebratory feast, but food for them.

_Hagrid, carrying Cedric, Ponoma Sprout, and the Diggorys exit at right._

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Sonorus! Everyone please, listen up.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Sonorus! Quiet! Please, everyone follow Professor Flitwick and Mr. Fudge to the Great Hall. Quietus!

_(turning to Minerva and Severus)_

Where is Harry!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Potter?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

I believe I saw Alastor taking him back to the castle.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Oh no! This cannot be good!

Scene

_In the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Harry Potter  
>is sitting down and Alastor Moody stands over him. Albus<br>Dumbledore shouts "stupefy" from off stage (right). Alastor  
>falls over unconscious behind a trunk unseen to the audience<br>and Albus, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape walk in  
>(all furious). Minerva walks over to Harry.<em>

_During the dialog Alastor goes into the trunk and Barty Crouch  
>Jr. dressed in the same outfit as Alastor takes his place unseen<br>to the audience._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

_(upset)_

Come along, Potter. Come along, hospital wing.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

No!

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Dumbledore, he ought - look at him - he's been through enough.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

He will stay Minerva. He needs to understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who put him through all this, and why.

HARRY POTTER

_(disbelieving)_

Moody. How can it have been Moody?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

This is not Alastor Moody. You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. When he took you, I knew and followed.

_By this time Alastor and Barty have moved into their respective  
>positions and Albus reaches down into Barty's coat and pulls out<br>a hip flask and a set of keys setting the flask on the table. The  
>audience still is unaware of the change in characters.<em>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Severus I am going to need some Veritaserum.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, sir. I have some with me

_(pulls out a small vial or clear liquid)_

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Thank you.

_(takes the vial and sets it on the table next to the hip flask  
>then takes the keys and opens the trunk and pulling out an<br>unconscious Alastor from inside and setting him on the floor)_

Stunned - controlled by the Imperius Curse - very weak. Madame Pomfrey will need to see him.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

What the! But Albus, Alastor is, he's - he's there, right there, on the ground!

_Albus picks up the hip flask and dumps a thick, clumpy liquid onto the desk._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Polyjuice potion.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

But of course! So then, who is that?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I think that perhaps our friend here may not have taken his potion every hour as he should have with all the excitement tonight, see?

_Harry discreetly pushes the trunk so the audience can now see Barty laying there_

SEVERUS SNAPE

Crouch! Barty Crouch!

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Good heavens! But Albus, didn't he die... years ago?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Well, apparently not, although, perhaps he can explain better.

_Albus takes the Veritaserum off the table and pours it into Barty's  
>mouth. He then points his wand at Barty saying 'Ennervate.'<br>_

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I would like you to tell us how you came to be here. How did you escape Azkaban?

BARTY CROUCH JR.

_(sitting up, voice is flat and expressionless)_

My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. They came to visit me. My mother and I each took a draft of Polyjuice potion. We took on each other's appearance. The dementors are blind. The sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. I was disguised as my mother in case any prisoners were watching out they're doors. My mother died shortly afterward. She was buried under my name and my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?

BARTY CROUCH JR.

Staged my mother's death. A quiet private funeral. The grave is empty. I had to be nursed back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength I only thought of returning to my master.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

How did your father subdue you?

BARTY CROUCH JR.

The Imperious Curse. I was under my father's control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. And then...and then

_(an insane grin on his face)_

my master came for me. He arrived at night in the arms of his servant Wormtail. My master had found out I was alive. He had found out that the Triwizard Tournament was to take place at Hogwarts. He found out that the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He found that my father was keeping me imprisoned here to prevent me from seeking my master. He knew that I was his most faithful. My master conceived a plan. He needed me. He put my father under an Imperious Curse. My master forced him to go about work as usual, as though nothing was wrong. I was released. I awoke, I was myself again, alive as I hadn't been in years.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

And what did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?

BARTY CROUCH JR.

He needed a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Harry Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. Ensure he would reach the Triwizard Cup. Turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

So you needed Alastor Moody.

BARTY CROUCH JR.

Wormtail and I did it. We made the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him into a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. I drank it; I became Moody's double. I took his leg and his eye. I was ready to face Arthur Weasley when he arrived to sort out the Muggles who had heard us. I told him I'd heard intruders and they set off my dustbins. Then I packed up Moody's clothes and Dark detectors, put them in the trunk with Moody. I needed his hair for the potion. And I needed to question him, to learn his habits, his past so I could fool even Dumbledore.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

And tonight?

BARTY CROUCH JR.

I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner. Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards.

_Barty passes out. Albus stands up._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Harry upstairs?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

_(takes out wand and points it at Barty)_

Of course

SEVERUS SNAPE

Severus, please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here, we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go to the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So if you're reading this, I would really like some feedback. It really helps. Even if you really don't like it, it's okay... I still don't own the world of Harry Potter, it is all JKR's :( <strong>

**~You Go Girl~**


	4. Beliefs

**Chapter 3: Beliefs**

Scene

_On the grounds near the stadium. Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman  
>and Olympe Maxime are talking quietly. Severus Snape enters.<em>

SEVERUS SNAPE

Cornelius!

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Yes? What is is?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Dumbledore wanted me to inform you that we have caught the Death Eater responsible for these catastrophes.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Merlin's Beard! Really? Who?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Barty Crouch Jr.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

But, but he was in Azkaban - he died in Azkaban!

SEVERUS SNAPE

He was smuggled out and now has helped return the Dark Lord to this world.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

You must be joking!

SEVERUS SNAPE

I assure you I am not. Dumbledore thought you would like to question him yourself.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Oh dear. Yes, yes, well let me summon a dementor, if this man is delusional and probably dangerous, well, I'll be right back.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Minister! You know Dumbledore's opinion on those creatures! He does not wish for any to enter the school!

CORNELIUS FUDGE

I am the Minister of Magic! If I believe my safety is at hand, I will get protection.

Scene

_In the hospital wing. Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape and  
>Minerva McGonagall stand at center stage. Harry Potter is<br>laying in one of the hospital beds to the left. Molly Weasley,  
>Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are sitting around him.<br>Albus Dumbledore enters from the right._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

What has happened? Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

There is no need to stand over him anymore, Dumbledore! The Minister has seen to that.

SEVERUS SNAPE

When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch -

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore! I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot into the castle, but -

CORNELIUS FUDGE

My dear woman! As Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possible dangerous -

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

The moment that - that thing entered the room, it swooped down on Crouch and - and -

CORNELIUS FUDGE

By all accounts, he is no loss! It seems he has been responsible for several deaths!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius. He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it? He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius. Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

_(sputtering)_

You-Know-Who...returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

We heard Bary Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort used him to capture Harry. The plan worked I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort return.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

See here, Dumbledore, you - you can't seriously believe that. You-Know-Who - back? Come now-

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort. He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step into my office.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

_(with a strange smile)_

You are - er - prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer and a boy who...well...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Certainly I believe Harry. I heard Crouch's confession and Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened this past year.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Yes, I'm sure -

HARRY POTTER

Look, I saw Voldemort come back! I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Malfoy was cleared! A very old family - donations to excellent causes -

HARRY POTTER

Macnair

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!

HARRY POTTER

Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle

CORNELIUS FUDGE

You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago! For heaven's sake Dumbledore - the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of that year too - his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

You fool! Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!

CORNELIUS FUDGE

I see no evidence to the contrary. It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for for these last thirteen years!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Voldemort has returned. If you accept the fact straight away, Fudge, and take the necessary measures. we may still be able to save the situation. The first essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Preposterous! Remove the Dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

You have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them. They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! With the dementors behind him and his old supporters returned to him, you will he hard pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago.

_Cornelius is opening and closing him mouth in outrage._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

The second step you must take at once is to send envoys to the giants.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Envoys to the giants?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late or Voldemort will give them their freedom.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

You - you cannot be serious! If the magical got wind that I had approached - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(voice rising)_

You are blinded by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man choose to make of his life! I tell you now - take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

_(whispering)_

Insane. Mad...

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Molly are frozen staring at Cornelius._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

If you determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

Now see here, Dumbledore I've always given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. But if you're going to work against me -

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

The only one whom I intend to work against is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

_(with a hint of plea)_

He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be...

SEVERUS SNAPE

_(stepping forward and pulling up his left sleeve to  
>expose the Dark Mark)<em>

There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago when it burned black, but you can still see it. When he touched the Dark Mark of any Death Eater, we were supposed to Apparate, instantly to his side. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance; he betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be welcomed back into the fold.

CORNELIUS FUDGE

_(stepping back repulsed by the Mark, whispering)_

I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I've heard enough. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school.

_Cornelius exits to the right. Dumbledore turns to the group  
>around Harry's bed.<em>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

There is work to be done. Molly...am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?

MOLLY WEASLEY

Of course you can. We know what Fudge is. It is Arthur's fondness for muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius.

MOLLY WEASLEY

Yes, of course.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

And now it is time for two in our number to recognize each other for what they really are. Sirius...if you could please come out.

_Sirius Black enters from left._

MOLLY WEASLEY

Sirius Black!

RON WEASLEY

Mum, shut up! It's okay!

SEVERUS SNAPE

_(face full of fury and horror)_

Him! What is he doing here?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

He is here at my invitation as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other.

_Sirius and Severus eye each other with utmost loathing._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(impatiently)_

I will settle, in short term, for lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any of us.

_Slowly, and still glaring at each other, the shake hands letting go quickly._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

That will do to be going on with. Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Fig, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there.

HARRY POTTER

But -

SIRIUS BLACK

You'll see me very soon, Harry. I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?

HARRY POTTER

Yeah. Yeah...of course I do.

_Sirius grasps Harry's hand, nods to Albus and then exits at right._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(turning to Severus)_

Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared...

SEVERUS SNAPE

I am

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Then good luck

_Severus exits to right._

Scene

_In a barren room with a high backed chair sitting on a rug and  
>facing the unlit fireplace. Lord Voldemort is standing at center<br>stage and Severus Snape is knelt before him._

SEVERUS SNAPE

Master, master, forgive me, I know lots of things, things you would kill to hear.

LORD VOLDEMORT

_(angry)_

Snape! How dare you come back to me? How dare you return now?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Mr Lord, I have information on Dumbledore, on the Potter boy.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Why should I believe that you are faithful?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Wouldn't you know if I was lying to you, you are the most skilled, the most accomplished Legilimens.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Fine! Answer this then. Why are you here, alive and well, why have you renounced me?

SEVERUS SNAPE

My Lord, fifteen years ago you asked me to go to Hogwarts as a spy, just before you fell. Dumbledore gave me a position at Hogwarts. His blind acceptance saved me, I promise, I never renounced you.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Then why, did you attempt to thwart my retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I assure you, I had no idea it was really you. I only saw Quirrell wanting it for himself.

LORD VOLDEMORT

I see, and why have you allowed Harry Potter to live to this day?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Surely you do not wish that I killed him, not with the miracle he just enabled you to perform.

LORD VOLDEMORT

No, but do you actually expect me to believe that you knew I was going to need to use the boy?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I did not know, but as Dumbledore takes students safety so seriously, there is no way I could have escaped Azkaban or worse if I were to kill him in cold blood.

LORD VOLDEMORT

And why did you not return to my side two hours ago when I called?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Master, I was with Dumbledore at the time, I had to wait in order for him to believe I was coming here as his spy.

LORD VOLDEMORT

And are you?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Of course not!

LORD VOLDEMORT

Well, then will you keep the job I assigned to you fifteen years ago? Will you spy on Albus Dumbledore for me?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, and more. Dumbledore's trusts me is very great and I believe he plans on restarting the Order of the Phoenix.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Very good. I am glad I did not lose you, Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what did you think? The Harry Potter series still belongs to JKR, I don't own it. Please if you have any sort of opinion review, I will make my day :)<strong>

**~You Go Girl~**


	5. Meetings

ACT II

_Scene_

_In the basement kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Order Headquarters)._  
><em> Order of the Phoenix members are seated around the table.<em>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. Obviously, Lord Voldemort has returned and we need to do our best to stop him. Luckily, we have a head start on this war, though unfortunately we do not have the ministry on our side at the moment. This means that we all have to band together even stronger. I trust every single one of you and I hope you all will trust each other as well.

ALASTOR MOODY

Do we know what he is up to now?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Bits and pieces of it, he obviously is obsessed with killing Harry Potter, but as far as we're concerned he has no new usable ideas to get to him.

_Kingsley Shacklebolt enters from right._

KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT

Sorry I'm late. Oh, by the way Sirius Black has been sighted in Tibet.

SIRIUS BLACK

What? I'm sitting right here! I haven't left Brittan in months.

REMUS LUPIN

I believe he's given the Aurors a false trail to follow - it's a good thing Padfooot.

SIRIUS BLACK

Oh...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Thank you, Kingsley.

SEVERUS SNAPE

_(grabs left arm as thought pricked with a needle)_

Dumbledore, I must go; he wants me.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Go, and please return when you have finished. Thank you, Severus.

Scene

_At Malfoy Manor. Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, and Severus Snape are seated around a table._

LORD VOLDEMORT

Welcome. Macnair, I see you have returned from you expedition to see the giants. How did that go?

WALDEN MACNAIR

Well, we found a giant that could overcome the old Gurg and would be loyal to us. he plans on assisting us.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Good, any signs of other people?

WALDEN MACNAIR

Well, not people, but Dumbledore sent a delegation to try to talk them into supporting them. I believe we scared off or killed any that really were interested.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Good, now as you may or may not know, about fifteen years ago there was a prophecy made concerning me and Harry Potter and Snape overheard the majority of it. It was, in fact, on his information that I began my plans to kill Harry Potter. I would now like to hear the whole thing.

AVERY

How will you? Who was it made to?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Dumbledore.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Yes, that complicates things quite a bit, however, from information Rookwood gave me from last time about the Ministry, there is a room in the Department of Mysteries that holds every prophecy ever made.

AVERY

So if we put the Imperious Curse on an Unspeakable, they could retrieve it for us?

LORD VOLDEMORT

That sounds reasonable, Rookwood never actually said how you would retrieve one, I was only looking for general information an the Department of Mysteries at the time. Snape, what information do you have about the Order of the Phoenix?

SEVERUS SNAPE

They do not know a lot. Their main goals at the moment are figuring out what you're up to, and recruiting members.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Where have they made their headquarters?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Master, I cannot say, they...

LORD VOLDEMORT

Why not?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Dumbledore placed a Fidelius Charm over the headquarters, and because I am not the secret keeper, I cannot reveal where it is located.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Very well, then we will need to find other ways of attacking them. Avery, Lucius, I want you to work on getting around the Ministry's security so we can get the prophecy, I want blueprints, I want to know who works when, anything and everything you find, I want it! Macnair, Goyle, I want you two to recruit people, you know the usual methods. You help them too, Crabbe. Severus, you should tell Dumbledore that this was only an inventory meeting. Tell him nothing of the Hall of Prophecy, but if they do somehow catch wind of our plans, tell me immediately.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes sir.

Scene

_In the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape are talking._

SEVERUS SNAPE

Albus, he wishes to hear the prophecy in full, the one I overheard. He plans on stealing it from the Department of Mysteries.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Thank you , Severus.

Scene

_In the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Order members are seated around the table. Severus enters from right._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Welcome, Severus.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Sorry I'm late.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

No worries, so, what has Lord Voldemort been up to?

SEVERUS SNAPE

He has retrieved a blueprint of the Department -

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks,  
>Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle enter from right.<em>

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Welcome, I see you all made it here safe and sound.

ALASTOR MOODY

Yes, picking up Harry went well, I think we managed to throw off anyone that was tailing us.

NYMPHADORA TONKS

_(sarcastically)_

Yes all those birds that were going to come and peck us to death! You were saying, Severus?

SEVERUS SNAPE

The Dark Lord now has a blueprint of the Department of Mysteries among other things and he plans to Imperious Bode, the highest ranking Unspeakable that works in the Hall of Prophecy. Avery and Lucius are doing anything that has to do with that. He has Macnair, Crabbe and Goyle blackmailing people, that's about it.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Thank you, I believe it is time for you to inform Lord Voldemort that we have 'gotten wind' of is Department of Mysteries plans, that way you can appear well informed.

NYMPHADORA TONKS

Couldn't we just go into the Department of Mysteries and smash the stupid thing?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I doubt that even when I am on the best of terms with the Ministry, they'd allow me even to enter the Department of Mysteries.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Albus, what about Hogwarts security? School is going to start up again so, we need to make sure the students are safe.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I highly doubt he will try to attack Hogwarts right now, not if he's trying to stay away from being noticed by the Ministry. But even considering that, precautions must be taken, I have been trying to set up more security, but it is difficult with the Ministry watching my every move. They fear that we are starting up an army against them and the security is to keep them out.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

That is the Stupidest thing I have ever heard!

KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT

They are also trying to pass legislation to allow them to fill the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

How dare he? He already controls the whole rest of the British Wizarding World, does he really need to control all of the school system too?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Men in power will just want more power; it is a nearly unstoppable yet vicious cycle that controls the world.

KINGSLEY SHAKLEBOLT

Fudge is going to no end over this. The dementor attack on Harry Potter just seemed too perfect; they've been looking for an excuse to write him off all summer.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I believe that we have gotten off topic, and our time is running low, now Severus, how much does Lord Voldemort know about the Department of Mysteries?

SEVERUS SNAPE

It's hard to really tell, He is not a very telling person. He had a spy in there last time, Rookwood, who gave him general information, but I don't really know what he knows about what.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

An his plans concerning Harry?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I believe, he plans to get the prophecy first. He is concerned as to why he failed to kill him last time, and well you have surrounded Potter well. He knows he has next to no chance of attacking him at either the Dursley's or at Hogwarts; he is trying to find a way around that, but he's puzzled.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I'm glad to see that I've stumped him.

MOLLY WEASLEY

Dumbledore, It's getting very late; the kids need dinner.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Yes, yes, very well, Arthur, would you please double check our blueprint of the Ministry so we can be sure that there is only the one entrance to the Department of Mysteries, look for invisible ink or other things of that nature.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I really hope you enjoyed my story so far...even if you didn't could you please leave a message telling me you thoughts. Thanks!<strong>

**~You Go Girl~  
><strong>


	6. The Toad's Regime

**Thanks so much to GreenGirl111 for reviewing! This chapter's for you! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Toad's Regime <strong>

Scene

_In Great Hall at start of term banquet._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!

Everyone begins to eat.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Albus?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Yes?

SEVERUS SNAPE

How bad do things have to get before the sorting hat begins to give warnings like this? I know it did while I was at school, but the Dark Lord already had plenty of power then.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

This is this first time it has ever given a warning this early into a war, however, this is more like the second half of a very long war, rather than a new war. Therefore the hat already knows what Voldemort is capable of.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

I was wondering the same thing, I suppose that does make sense, I just hope this time around won't be worse than the last...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I believe that that is the wish of all. However, well, for now we are better prepared and that's all we can want.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Where is Hagrid?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

As for that I do not know, I only hope he's not in trouble, I do trust Olympe and I believe we'd know if anything was truly bad.

SEVERUS SNAPE

What about the ministry?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I cannot say I expect anything good but, we shall simply have to wait any see.

_All eat for a few moments before Dumbledore stands._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students.

Mr. Filtch has asked me, for what he tells me id the four-hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list fastened to Mr. Fitch's office door.

We have two staffing changes this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will be held-

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

_(coughs)_

Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say! And to see such happy faces smiling up at me.

_(Students look incredulously at her)_

I am very looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends.

_(Tone is now more business like.)_

The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with witch you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching

_(Teachers all look attentive and slightly annoyed while most students are loosing focus.)_

Every headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance then , between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.

_Umbridge sits down. Staff claps unenthusiastically._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Thank you very much Professor Umbridge, that was illuminating, now as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts dates will be set by the captain, you can see your Head of House if you would like to tryout. Good night to all!

_Students and most teachers exit at stage right. Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout stay back._

POMONA SPROUT

Dumbledore, how can this happen? If the Ministry believes you are trying to over power them, teaching your students defense is the last thing they'd want to do.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Well, yes however, we will have to deal with it for now, there is nothing we can do at this point.

FILIUS FLITWICK

The Ministry is attempting to take over the school, you heard what she said! It's preposterous.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

They will discredit the school, you've seen what they've already done to you and Harry just over this past summer. And you know what Dolores is like, if Hagrid returns, I assure you, she will do all in her power to eliminate him from this school. She hates half-breeds.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

We must do all in our power to not let that happen, I would like all of you to do all you can to stay on her good side, and if you get the chance request for your students to do the same, if she has the power of the Ministry behind her well...

SEVERUS SNAPE

She's unstoppable...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Well, yes.

Scene

_Staff Room. Ponoma Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape are the only  
>ones there. Minerva is reading the newspaper.<em>

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

What?

POMONA SPROUT

What's wrong Minerva?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

It...she...here

_(hands her the newspaper)_

Read this!

POMONA SPROUT

Oh no, this is not good...

SEVERUS SNAPE

What is it?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Our dear new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has been granted even more power.

SEVERUS SNAPE

How?

POMONA SPROUT

Fudge decided to think up the position of High Inquisitor, basically she has power over all of us, I'm pretty sure she could fire us now with enough of an excuse.

SEVERUS SNAPE

So she's basically a self declared headmistress...this cannot be good.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Well, just don't let her attack you, remember what Albus said, we've got to unite and stay here to protect the students.

POMONA SPROUT

It's getting late! We really should be at breakfast by now!

Scene

_In the Staff Room. Only Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout_  
><em>are the only ones in there when Severus Snape enters from the left.<em>

SEVERUS SNAPE

Why? Is that foul woman still here?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

You know why, Severus! She is spying on Albus and attempting to put Hogwarts under ministry control.

POMONA SPROUT

I think that was a rhetorical question, Minerva.

_Severus draws up a chair next to the other two and sits nodding_

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Yes, of course.

POMONA SPROUT

Did you have your inspection?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes.

POMONA SPROUT

I thought she may be hard on you, what with your...past.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

What is her problem? What made her think that Albus' judgments are wrong?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Fudge. Although, I must assume that question is also rhetorical.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

But, it doesn't make any sense.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Of course it doesn't make any sense, this is Dolores Umbridge we're talking about!

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

No, not that, why is Fudge influencing Umbridge so greatly? I always got the impression that she was the stronger willed of the two.

POMONA SPROUT

That is true. All those "half-breed" laws that he passed were surly forced by her.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Speaking of "half-breeds," any word on Hagrid? His absence is far past expected, not with Olympe's assurance that he was perfectly fine.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

No word, but we really shouldn't be mentioning it. He is going to be in enough trouble with Umbridge just for who he is, not even mentioning his teaching style.

POMONA SPROUT

Yes, it's best not to draw any attention to it.


	7. The Power of The Dark Lord

**Thanks to GreenGirl111 and pepe200 for the reviews! Its great to know someone else's opinion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Power of The Dark Lord<br>**

Scene

_In the Staff Room. Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore are talking heatedly. Severus Snape enters from the left._

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

_(angrily)_

What do you mean Potter and the Weasleys have left?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(calmly)_

Precisely what I said. There was a family emergency and the needed to be where they could easily receive information.

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

You cannot do this, Dumbledore, as High Inquisitor-

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I believe, as Headmaster I am allowed to allow students to leave the school for emergencies without having to consult one of my teachers.

_Dolores lets out a small scream and storms out at left._

SEVERUS SNAPE

Was it really necessary to provoke her? Now she is going to take it out on the students.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

No, probably not. But at least term ends tomorrow, so the majority of the students will have gone home.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Where did the Weasleys and Potter go anyway?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Arthur was attacked by Lord Voldemort's snake while he was on guard duty last night. Potter had another dream of where Voldemort was and therefore saw it. I allowed them to go to headquarters for the time being as it is much easier to get to St. Mungo's from there and I figured Sirius would enjoy the company.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Potter's dream...

Scene

_In Severus' office. Severus Snape is sitting at the desk grading papers. There is a green piece of parchment sitting st the top of the desk._

LORD VOLDEMORT

_(offstage-appears to be coming through the parchment)_

Severus!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, my Lord?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Last night I sent Nagini to the Department of Mysteries, but there was an Order member there guarding the door! Surely you knew that he would be there!

SEVERUS SNAPE

What happened? I assumed you would disillusion her at the very least.

LORD VOLDEMORT

I was not aware that there would be people there, I figured that you would warn me that the Order is now constantly guarding the door!

SEVERUS SNAPE

What happened to Nagini?

LORD VOLDEMORT

She attacked the guard, but Potter was aware of this! Somehow, he was in my mind while I was in Nagini's, he saw the whole thing happen. I had Nagini flee the Ministry immediately, but the guard was able to be rescued, now the Order is aware of my intents.

SEVERUS SNAPE

So Potter saw what happened?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Yes, and judging by the amount of time it took for someone to get to the guard, Potter knew what was going on! He's probably had visions like this before now!

SEVERUS SNAPE

What are you going to do?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Well, I believe my mind was easier to enter then because I was putting all my efforts into controlling Nagini, so I'll just have to be more careful about lowering my guard, however we may be able to use this connection to our advantage. This might just be our way to lure him out of Dumbledore's protection.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Perfect! I have a staff meeting in five minuets, so I have to go.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Alright, be sure that no word of this conversation reaches Dumbledore's ears.

Scene

_In the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore is sitting at his desk reading a newspaper. Severus Snape enters from right._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Merry Christmas, Severus.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Albus, the Dark Lord knows Potter had the dream about Arthur. He wants to use the connection against Potter to lure him out of your protection.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Oh dear!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Should we tell Potter?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

No, I fear that could allow Voldemort to find out therefore jeopardizing your position. Phineas!

PHINEAS NIGELLUS

_(from portrait)_

Yes?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I would like you to take message to Harry Potter. Please tell him to 'Stay where he is.'

Scene

_At Malfoy Manor. Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort are seated around the table. Walden Macnair enters from right._

LORD VOLDEMORT

Macnair! You're fifteen minuets late!

WALDEN MACNAIR

I am sorry My Lord. I was with the Dementors.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Ah, well then, very good. Have a seat. Now, what agreement have you come to?

WALDEN MACNAIR

I offered the dementors, as you asked, more time to roam and find new subjects without threat of Ministry persecution if they released any and all the prisoners they had that we wanted. They did not trust that we would actually keep our word and that we would protect them from the Ministry, so they comprised by allowing us to have ten prisoners if we protected them for six months, then we could have more. I told them that we would not want reveal our position to the British Ministry with only ten extra Death Eaters, so I said that we would protect them in places outside of Brittan. They seemed to like that, so we decided to both discuss it privately and meet again tomorrow to make the final deal.

LORD VOLDEMORT

I like it. Now which ten?

WALDEN MACNAIR

Bellatrix definitely.

LUCIUS MALFOY

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

CRABBE

Alecto and Amycus Carrow

NOTT

Dolohov

GOYLE

Rookwood

WALDEN MACNAIR

Travers, Mulciber

CRABBE

Jugson


	8. Occlumency and Worrying

Thanks so much to GreenGirl111 and pepe200 fro reviewing. I love hearing your feedback! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Occlumency and Worrying <strong>

Scene

_In basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place Sirius Black and Molly Weasley are sitting at the table and Severus Snape is standing at Stage right._

MOLLY WEASLEY

Good Morning Severus.

_(Stands up)_

Do you need something?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I would like need to speak with Potter...alone.

MOLLY Weasley

Alright, I'll go and get him.

_Molly leaves at right._

SIRIUS BLACK

What are you doing here, Snape?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I, Black, am here on Dumbledore's orders, you know doing something useful. Here.

_Hands Sirius a letter._

SIRIUS BLACK

Occlumency? Why should he need to learn that?

SEVERUS SNAPE

That's not really any of your business now is it?

_Harry enters at right._

SEVERUS SNAPE

Sit down Potter.

SIRIUS BLACK

You know, I think I'd prefer if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house you see.

SEVERUS SNAPE

I was supposed to see you alone, Potter, but Black...

SIRIUS BLACK

I'm his godfather

SEVERUS SNAPE

I'm here on Dumbledore's orders, but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel...involved.

SIRIUS BLACK

What is that supposed to mean?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Merely that you must feel...frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful for the Order.

_(turning to Harry)_

The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term.

HARRY POTTER

Study what?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense if the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one.

HARRY POTTER

Why do I have to study this Occlu...thing?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Because the headmaster thinks it would be a good idea. You will be receiving private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anyone what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?

HARRY POTTER

Yes. Who is going to be teaching me?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I am.

SIRIUS BLACK

Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry? Why you?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for this job, I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes will deny you need them.

_Turns to leave_

SIRIUS BLACK

Wait a moment

SEVERUS SNAPE

I am in rather a hurry, Black, unlike you, I do not have unlimited ensure time...

SIRIUS BLACK

I'll get to the point, then. I f I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to.

SEVERUS SNAPE

How touching. But surely you have noticed that Potter is very much like his father?

SIRIUS BLACK

Yes, I have!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him.

_Sirius stands up pulling out his wand. Snape also pulls out his own wand._

HARRY POTTER

Sirius!

SIRIUS BLACK

I've warned you, Snivellus. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better...

SEVERUS SNAPE

Oh, but why don't you tell him so? Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding in his mother's house for six months very seriously?

SIRIUS BLACK

Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Speaking of dogs, did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you the last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on the platform...gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in the future, didn't it?

_Sirius is about to curse Snape._

HARRY POTTER

No!

_(moves as if to get in between them)_

Sirius, don't...

SIRIUS BLACK

Are you calling me a coward?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Why, yes, I suppose I am.

SIRIUS BLACK

Harry - get - out - of - it!

_Sirius is trying to push Harry out of the way. All Weasleys enter at right._

ARTHUR WEASLEY

Cured! Completely cured!

_Weasleys freeze shocked at the scene in front of them._

ARTHUR WEASLEY

Merlin's Beard! What is going on here?

_Sirius and Snape both lower their wands. Snape walks briskly off stage at right as lights fade and go out._

Scene

_In Severus's office. Severus Snape is making a potion. The green parchment is on the desk._

LORD VOLDEMORT

_(coming from the parchment)_

Severus!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, Master?

LORD VOLDEMORT

I believe I have a new plan. I will get Harry and the Prophecy in one step. But you have known him longer, and this needs to be perfect.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Alright.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Well, Rookwood has informed me that Avery was wrong, Bode never could have retrieved the prophecy. Only about whom the prophecy is made can remove it from the shelf without going insane.

SEVERUS SNAPE

So, either you or Potter must retrieve it?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Precisely, and seeing as I would not be able to just walk right into the heart of the Ministry without being noticed, I will use the connection I found between the two of us to feed Potter false images of the Department of Mysteries. I'll play to his curiosity, then if when ready I shall set at trap for him there, using, if necessary some information I have been given about the boy as a weapon.

SEVERUS SNAPE

From who? What information?

LORD VOLDEMORT

That things you need not know. Now, on another subject, is it true that Potter is close to Sirius Black?

SEVERUS SNAPE

To Black? Yeah, I guess. Why...?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Good night, Severus.

Scene

_In the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape are talking._

SEVERUS SNAPE

He's just not grasping Occlumency!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Perhaps you should try a different tactic?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Like what? I don't know of any other! He is still having the dreams of the Department of Mysteries. I don't think he's ever even tried to clear his mind before bed.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Try to be a bit nicer to him. In order to teach him well, he has to trust you, Severus!

SEVERUS SNAPE

_(rolling eyes)_

Alright. And what about Umbridge? Exactly how far are you planning on letting this go? She fired Trelawney, and that was only because she was so afraid of Umbridge that she couldn't test well! I barely passed, Minerva said that she was marked as low as possible within some extent of reason...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

There really is nothing I can do. The Ministry has more power than I, and at the moment I don't have enough parental support behind me to overrule their decrees.

Scene

_In Snape's office. Severus Snape is sitting at the desk. Albus Dumbledore enters._

SEVERUS SNAPE

Good Evening, Albus.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Good Evening. How did the Occlumency lesson go with Harry?

SEVERUS SNAPE

I do not think he's grasping it very well. Also I think he has been having dreams of the Department of Mysteries...

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Really? I wonder if they have been planted on him or if that's just where Voldemort's mind has been.

SEVERUS SNAPE

I believe it is just where the Dark Lord's mind has been. He didn't not know anything of the connection until a few weeks ago and I do not believe he has any intention of getting Harry there at the moment. I don't think he has given enough thought to his plan to lure Harry there yet to actually begin putting it into action. He is being much more careful than before, he wants to stay undercover for as long as possible.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

I guess that's a good thing. Anything new happen at your meeting yesterday?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Actually, yes. He has finalized the plans to take sides with the dementors, he plans to release ten of his supporters, well tonight actually.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Not that this is unexpected, but it really is terrible!

SEVERUS SNAPE

This is the Dark Lord we are talking about, Albus. Although, I suppose, the dementors could back out at the last moment, but it's very unlikely, they are gaining too much from this deal.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Well, I guess we will find out tomorrow morning whether we want to or not. I wonder what angle the Ministry will put on the story. I really must be going now, goodnight Severus.


	9. The Ignorance of the Ministry

Thanks to GreenGirl111 and SiriuslyHarryPotter for your reviews! I love reading them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Ignorance of the Ministry<strong>

Scene

_In the staff room. Professor Binns, Professor Vector, and Professor  
>Charity Burbarage are sitting quietly. Severus Snape and Ponoma<br>Sprout are quietly talking. Minerva McGonagall storms in from left._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Haw dare she! The nerve of those people!

PONAMA SPROUT

What's wrong, Minerva?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Surely you've heard? Last night Umbridge sent for Fudge and his entourage to come here and they tried to take Dumbledore away!

SEVERUS SNAPE

What do you mean, they tried to take him?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Well, they caught Potter hosting an illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts club, so, of course, Albus took the blame, but he left before Fudge could actually cart him off to Azkaban!

SEVERUS SNAPE

That would explain the staff meeting today; Umbridge is now Headmistress, I'd assume.

_Filius Flitwick enters from the left._

FILIUS FLITWICK

Yes, she is!

PONAMA SPROUT

I cannot believe it! That foul thing running the school!

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Well, she's not going to be getting any support from the staff.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Will we really have the choice on whether or not we support her?

FILIUS FLITWICK

Shh! She's coming!

_Professor Sinistra enters at left followed by Dolores Umbridge and Argus Filtch. Then Hagrid enters last._

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

All here? Good! Hem, hem! Well, I am your new headmistress because Dumbledore was caught working to overthrow the Ministry. Things will be quite different now. First of all, all punishments given to the students, must be filed and sent to me to be approved. Any questions? None, good! Well, that is all I have for you at the moment, but I will be talking to you all again soon and, happily, the ministry will now be able tofurther it's improvement in the education of our students.

_Teachers get up and begin to file out of the room at left, looking reproachful at the sound of Dolores' new plan._

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

Severus!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes?

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

I need a vial of the strongest truth potion you have as soon as possible!

SEVERUS SNAPE

You want Veritaserum? Why?

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

As headmistress, I will be needing it for...certain things.

SEVERUS SNAPE

You can't be planning on giving it to students? That is illegal!

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

I have the rights to do what I must do, now, go fetch me some, or I will put you on probation!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, I'll get it.

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

Good!

_Dolores exits to left._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Surely you aren't actually going to give it to her?

SEVERUS SNAPE

Veritaserum is colorless, odorless, and tasteless, it is easy to make a fake version of it.

Scene

_At Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are seated around the table._

LORD VOLDEMORT

I believe, I am ready to set a trap on Potter! We shall get him in a week's time.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

Who is we?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Malfoy, Bellatrix, Macnair, Avery, Dolohov, Rookwood, and four to six others are going.

LUCIUS MALFOY

What are we needed to do?

LORD VOLDEMORT

I need you all to arrive at the Ministry by five o'clock next Friday. I am having one of my contacts at the Ministry have the place cleared out or at least mostly cleared out by then. You will then need to eliminate any other security people still in the Ministry especially the Security Guard. After that you will proceed down to the Department of Mysteries. From there get yourselves to the Hall of Prophecy and wait where you cannot be seen nor head behind row ninety-seven. You will wait there until Potter removes the prophecy from the shelf. I want the prophecy and Potter! Both unharmed, or else!

ANTONIN DOLOHOV

Should we assign who else is going, so we can get this plan down better?

LORD VOLDEMORT

Yes, is there anyone who would like to go?

RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE

I will.

RABASTAN LESTRANGE

So will I.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Yes, that will be good, you both will be good assets.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Master, I-

LORD VOLDEMORT

Severus, you're not going, I will not to jeopardize your position with the Order.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Yes, but I need to go back to Hogwarts now. I told you, Dolores Umbridge only allotted me ten minuets.

LORD VOLDEMORT

Very well.

Scene

_In the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey is standing over Minerva McGonagall, who  
>is lying unconscious in one of the hospital beds. Severus Snape enters from right<em>

SEVERUS SNAPE

I have the potions you need, Poppy.

POPPY POMFREY

Yes, thank you, just set them on them on the that table there.

_(pointing)_

Severus sets the tray of potions on the tables and walks over to where Poppy is standing.

SEVERUS SNAPE

How is she?

POPPY POMFREY

Minerva? Not well, not well at all! Not that it's unexpected four stunners to the chest, that could hurt a person of any age, but at her age... Well I think I'm going to have to be sending her to St. Mungo's soon. There is only so much I can do here.

SEVERUS SNAPE

I cannot believe that that toad did this! Trying to catch Hagrid off guard at eleven o'clock at night with five accomplices, and then attacking Minerva while unarmed!

POPPY POMFREY

I know, and it's not as though any one of them could even stand a chance against her in a proper duel!

SEVERUS SNAPE

She has gone way too far. Trelawney, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Minerva!

POPPY POMFREY

You had better watch out, or else it'll be you next. She's targeting everyone close to Dumbledore.

SEVERUS SNAPE

I shall, do you need anything else?

POPPY POMFREY

Not at the moment. Thank you, Severus.

SEVERUS SNAPE

You're welcome. Have a good night.


End file.
